


Quand je serais grande je serai comptable

by magorna



Series: Nous servirons le mal [8]
Category: Flander's Company
Genre: Choix de carrières, Du cambriolage à la comptabilité, Gen, Pre-Canon, passe-muraille
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magorna/pseuds/magorna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand on est une passe-muraille être voleuse est une évidence. Cependant, le meilleur choix n'est pas forcément le plus évident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand je serais grande je serai comptable

**Author's Note:**

> On revient ici aux histoire pré Flander's Company. L'histoire est basée sur une phrase de la fiche de Nadège Pruneau sur le site officiel: "Elle était vouée à une carrière inégalée de cambrioleuse mais sa rencontre avec la fée comptabilité a changé le cours de son destin."

Nadège esquissa un rictus alors qu'elle dépassait les caméras postés à l'extérieur de la villa. Elle avait mis du temps à maitriser le truc mais à présent elle pouvait pousser ses pouvoirs au point que même la lumière lui passait au travers, l'illusion n'était pas parfaite mais c'était suffisant pour duper les caméras, lasers et autre détecteurs de mouvements. Le plus délicat était les vigiles mais il y en avait très peu pour ce cambriolage.

Nadège traversa le mur extérieur se retrouvant dans un vaste hall d'entrée, d'après ses renseignements, le coffre se trouvait dans le bureau. Elle monta les escaliers de marbre, depuis le couloir elle entendait les légers ronflements provenant de l'une des chambres, il lui fallut ouvrir quelques portes avant de tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait. La voleuse retourna quelques tableaux dans l'espoir que le propriétaire des lieux avait eu l'idée peu original de cacher son coffre derrière. Après cet échec, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèques qui, étrangement, n'était pas aussi massive que le reste des meubles. Pendant un instant, la passe muraille fut tentée de s'amuser à chercher le mécanisme d'ouverture, mais le risque que les membres de la maison se réveillent plus l'éventuel bruit provoqué par le déplacement de l'installation l'en dissuada. Nadège passa son bras à travers les étagères de livres prenant soin de ne pas l'enfoncer trop loin.

Au bout de deux minutes ses doigts effleurèrent une surface métallique, la porte du coffre était relativement épaisse mais rien d'insurmontable. La main de la voleuse se referma sur une pochette en plastique avec un sentiment de triomphe et tira le tout vers l'extérieur. C'était son moment favori, lorsque son butin et elle fusionnaient en une masse intangible. La pochette n'avait rien de particulier mais un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien des documents que lui avait demandés la guilde.

Par acquis de conscience, elle continua de fouiller le coffre, lorsqu'elle tomba sur de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en diamant, elle les empocha : son contrat l'autorisait à prendre un objet de son choix. Elle quitta la villa comme elle était venue, la mission s'était déroulée sans complications et dès demain elle pourrait déposer les documents à la guilde.La remise du butin se passa comme prévue, depuis sa création la guilde avait toujours pris soin d'organiser au mieux son infrastructure. Avec tout ces voleurs dans les parages, il valait mieux savoir où se trouvait chaque objet à tout instant.

Alors que Nadège s'apprêtait à repartir quelque chose attira son attention. Sur le mur où trônait le credo de la guilde (« Toujours finir le boulot **AVANT** de se saouler »), était accroché un grand écran autour duquel une foule s'était amassée. Il n'était pas rare que lorsqu'un cambriolage était filmé par des caméras de surveillance, celles-ci étaient piratées et le contenu diffusé au QG de la guilde, c'était une façon d'exhiber ses exploits. Nadège n'avait jamais eu ce loisir puisque les caméras ne l'enregistraient pas.

La vidéo du jour était vraiment réussite : le vol semblait se dérouler dans un musée, la salle était truffée de rayons lasers avec déplacement aléatoires. La voleuse ne put les éviter uniquement grâce à des contorsions et acrobaties qu'elle exécuta avec brio, se permettant même un salut en direction de la caméra une fois le champs de lasers passé. Le rendu avait une certaine esthétique, quelqu'un avait même eu le bon goût de rajouter une musique s'accordant parfaitement à la chorégraphie.

Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal que Nadège n'ait jamais été filmée pendant ses casses, même si ces résultats étaient satisfaisants, elle devait avouer que ses performance n'étaient pas des plus passionnantes à observer.

Les jours qui suivirent, Nadège ne put se concentrer sur autre chose que cette vidéo. Elle avait beau savoir que ses propres succès n'avaient rien à envier, elle avait tout de même honte de ce qu'elle accomplissait. Elle connaissait la cambrioleuse de la vidéo. Elle et Nadège étaient entrées dans la guilde à quelques mois d'intervalle. Apparemment c'était une ancienne gymnaste et ses larcins, à défaut d'avoir le plus haut taux de réussite, étaient ceux qui avaient le plus de panache. Ses coups étaient organisés avec minutie et elle avait même été confrontée à un ou deux supers, bref une carrière prestigieuse s'ouvrait à elle.

Malgré une parfaite discrétion, des sabotages de systèmes de sécurité réputés inviolables, Nadège trouvait sa propre méthode de simplement passer sa main à travers un coffre un peu gauche comparée à une chorégraphie au milieu d'un champs de lasers. Là où Nadège avait un certain talent, c'était le piratage, elle avait tout appris en autodidacte, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec ses pouvoirs et pourtant ce monde immatériel qu'elle pouvait maitriser lui apportait un certain confort. Malheureusement, dans sa branche, le piratage n'était pas vraiment reconnu à sa juste valeur, c'était quelque chose d'utile mais pas d'indispensable et il n'était pas rare qu'un cambrioleur engage des assistants pour exécuter ces tâches qu'il jugeait triviales. En résumé si être une passer-muraille l'avait prédestinée à une carrière de voleuse, elle n'en retirait que peu de fierté.

Un matin, en lisant le journal, elle tomba sur un article des plus intrigants. Le chef comptable d'une entreprise avait détourné une grosse somme d'argent et s'était enfui, laissant l'entreprise en faillite. Nadège haussa les sourcils en voyant le montant, le coupable restait introuvable, tout comme l'argent. C'était étonnant de voir une personne dérober quelque chose alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais touchée. Peut-être devait-elle envisager sa carrière sous un autre angle. Si son moment préféré était lorsque son butin devenait intangible, pourquoi ne pas voler ce qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ce ne fut qu'en commençant son BTS qu'elle vit tout l’intérêt de la comptabilité, il ne s'agissait plus uniquement de cambriolage. Répertorier, déplacer et manipuler de l'argent qui n'existait pas vraiment ou seulement sous forme virtuelle était pour le moins grisant. Lorsqu'elle eut son premier poste, la routine de la vie en entreprise la repoussa au vol, rien d'extravagant, juste des petites par ci par là. Le butin était mince mais elle était plus discrète et indétectable que jamais, personne ne remarquait que l'argent disparaissait.

Le schéma se répéta à chaque nouvelle entreprise : pendant quelques mois elle prenait ses marques, repérait les lieux, s'habituait au système informatique ; ensuite, lorsque la routine se faisait pesante, elle commençait à détourner l'argent discrètement, par petite dose ; une fois qu'elle s'était lassée de cela également, elle effectuait un gros « retrait » avant de disparaître et de trouver une place dans une autre boîte.

Cependant le nombres d'employés possédant des supers pouvoirs à C.C Corporation la dissuada de poursuivre le schéma habituel, si elle se faisait prendre, il était probable qu'ils préfèreraient régler le problème en _interne_ et elle n'était pas assez inconsciente pour risquer cela. Ceci dit, elle n'en souffrait pas trop, l'activité de la boîte était suffisamment distrayante pour la garder occupée, elle prenait même un certain plaisir à faire économiser un maximum d'argent à l'entreprise. Faire gagner de l'argent à ses employeurs était plutôt inédit chez elle.

Même si elle n'avait encore rien fait pour l'instant, une certaine appréhension la saisit lorsque la vice président vint visiter son bureau sans raison apparente.

\- Je me suis laissée dire, finit par lâcher Carla Burnelle, que les entreprises où vous travailliez ont connu quelques difficultés financières après votre départ.

Nadège sentit son sang se glacer, ne voulant s'incriminer davantage elle garda le silence malgré la certitude qu'elle avait été démasquée. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Carla qui poursuivit sans se départir d'un sourire cordial.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne pense pas que vos anciens employeurs aient compris votre manège, c'est du beau travail que vous avez fait, moi même je n'ai pu le deviner qu'après un examen minutieux de votre parcours professionnel.

Nadège ignorait si c'était l’absence d'agressivité de la part de son interlocutrice, où le fait que cette dernière avait gardé un ton égale durant son discours mais Nadège sentit s'installer un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle devinait trompeur et, contre toute prudence, relâche sa garde.

\- Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ma carrière?

Le sourire de Carla s'élargit alors qu'elle se penchait un peu plus vers l'ancienne voleuse.

\- Je travaille sur un projet des plus conséquent et je crois que vos talents s'avéreraient des plus utiles. Vous savez que le marché des supers vilains nous reste fermé depuis plus de trente ans. Pour remédier à cet état de fait, le mieux est de prendre possession de l'entreprise détenant le monopole. Par chance, la Flander's semble rencontrer quelque problèmes boursiers, il ne suffirait de pas grand chose pour que son PDG se voit contraint de nous la céder. Toute fois si cela échoue, nous serions de recourir à des méthodes moins conventionnelles.

\- Vous voulez voler une entreprise ?

\- « Voler » est un bien vilain mot... mais qui s'applique parfaitement à la situation.

Nadège envisagea immédiatement toutes les possibilités qui se présentait à elle : cella nécessiterait quelque pots de vin mais cela restait parfaitement dans le domaine du faisable. Si tout se passait bien, les propriétaires ne s’apercevraient de rien avant d'être expulsés des locaux. Nadège dut se retenir de sautiller sur place, jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de dérober quelque chose d'aussi gros et pourtant d'aussi intangible. Voyant qu'elle avait fait mouche, Carla eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

\- J'ai encore quelques détails à régler mais vous pourrez commencer d'ici la semaine prochaine, j'ai un travail d'infiltration pour vous.

 

 


End file.
